Leading
by Darkmiror
Summary: Missing scene from Season 1 Bereft. What happened to Robin, Artemis, KF and Aqualad after M'gann left them? Where did that stretcher come from? How did the others find the bio-ship? Why didn't any of them try to follow M'gann? Read on to find out. No slash.


Hello! I know I'm late to the YJ-is-awesome party but regardless I have completely fallen for it. How a show that won an Emmy and has such a dedicated fan base got cancelled is beyond my understanding. If I owned it this show would have had many more seasons including one that partially fills the time gap between seasons 1 and 2 (*hint* that was the disclaimer).

Regardless this story takes place within the Season 1 episode "Bereft". I love this episode and thought this should have been in it. I have ideas for other stories so let me know what you think of this one

Many thanks to the wonderful MyHero for her beta-ing. If you have not read her work I definitely suggest you change that.

~~DM~~

"No! Suberboy's in pain!" M'gann cried out, taking to the sky without a second thought.

"M'gann wait!" Artemis yelled.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again," Robin called out but to no avail, M'gann was already out of sight.

"Sooo," Wally drawled after a moment of silence, "now what?"

The three teammates looked at each other as though expecting one of the others to have the answer. No one spoke.

Aqualad's light groan brought Robin back to the problem at hand, his training took over.

"We have to get Aqualad to the bio-ship," Robin said bringing up his wrist computer. Pulling up a map of the desert, he typed in some commands and soon had red blips showing the ship's location and his. "He's already spent an entire day exposed to the sun and heat of this desert. He needs immediate rehydration or he won't last much longer."

"What about M'gann and Superboy?" Artemis asked waving a hand in the general direction the green girl had disappeared.

"We can't worry about them now," Robin said. Yes, he was worried about his other two teammates but right now Aqualad was the one who needed his help the most. If he left Kadur to go help the others he knew his teammate would die. It was for that same reason he couldn't send Artemis or Kid Flash to back them up; there was no way Robin would be able to safely move the heavy Atlantian without both of them, especially not with possible enemies still in the area. His mission right now had to be getting Aqualad, Artemis and Kid Flash back to the general safety of the ship. "Aqualad is the one in need of our help the most. Once we get him back to the bio-ship and stabilized we'll fly back to help the others," Robin continued. Taking out a roll of gauze and pen from his belt, Robin began ripping off three decent sized strips.

"What?" Wally asked as he stared uncomprehendingly at the two pieces of gauze Robin held out to him and Artemis.

The new leader sighed. "Each of you take one," Robin said, flicking his wrist so the gauze twitched. Seeing no reason not to, though not understanding why they should, both teammates complied. Hand now free, Robin uncapped the pen and began writing on his own piece of gauze.

"Rob?" Wally asked, his eyes dancing between his piece of gauze and his best friend. The younger boy hummed for him to continue, more focused on whatever he was writing. "What're you doing?"

Robin finished and held up his gauze for the archer and speedster to read.

YOU CAN TRUST ARTEMIS AND KF. HELP AQUALAD – BW13

"Each of us will write a message to ourselves, convincing us that the other two are not enemies. If we lose our memories again while M'gann's gone we may not remember that we're all teammates. If that happens we can read our messages and know it's ok to work together," Robin explained as he handed his pen to Artemis. Once she finished her note and handed the pen to Wally, Robin continued. "It's imperative that we save Aqualad and to do that we are going to have to work together. We need to know that we can trust each other, even if we can't remember why."

Artemis nodded. Wally finished his letter with a flourish and handed the pen back to his best friend.

"Good, now place the notes somewhere you're sure to find them quickly if we're knocked out again," Robin instructed, already reaching for his utility belt. KF looked down at his skin tight suit then at his hands and grinned. Opening a wrist cupboard he stashed his note away inside. He knew that with how hungry and drained he felt one of the first things he'd do after waking would be to look in his wrist compartments for something to eat. Artemis considered a place she knew she'd look but after her last wake-up-with-no-memory-and-freak-out-about-the-outfit episode she settled for simply tucking the note into her pant waist line, allowing a part of it to stick out so as to catch her attention.

Robin was typing in a note to his wrist computer to display a constant header telling him to look in his third left utility pocket where he had secreted his note. He knew, just as he had done when he awoke a few hours ago, that one of his first reactions would be to check his computer. After a moments thought he added a few more details to the note about keeping radio silence, the bio-ship, M'gann and Superboy. Never any harm in being prepared, as Batman often pointed out.

"Ok, now help me make a stretcher," Robin said, his mind jumping to the next phase of his rescue plan, as he walked off toward and climbed on top of one of the dunes around them.

"With what materials?" Artemis asked her tone clipped as she waved to the barren desert around them. Robin pulled out a pair of binoculars and began scanning the desert, seemingly ignoring his teammate. The archer tossed her hands in the air and turned away, grumbling under her breath.

"KF you good enough for a short run?" Robin called down, breaking the short silence that had settled between them.

"How far we talking?" Kid Flash asked, joining his kneeling friend at the top of the sand hill.

"Roughly one click due east is a dead tree with some decent branches. I need you to break off two straight ones for supports. Then go back to our base camp and grab two of the camo blankets those dudes used to hide under for their ambush," Robin explained, handing over his binoculars so his teammate could spot the tree he'd mentioned. It really wasn't too far.

"No sweat," the red-head bragged, handing back the binoculars to replace them with his own goggles. Robin nodded.  
"I'll wait up here so you can re-find us," he said, standing.

"Roger," and with that Wally was gone, a trail of dust the only sign of his exit. Knowing Kid Flash wouldn't let him down, Robin turned to look back at his other two teammates. Artemis had calmed and was tending to Kaldur, allowing the Atlantian to use her lap as a pillow as she whispered comforts to him. Rob gave a soft smile at the scene before looking back down at his computer.

 _Only about four hours until the sun came back up and they had to make it through five miles of hostile, enemy terrain, with an unconscious comrade, without attracting attention. Totally aster_ , Robin thought sarcastically, his mind already calculating their best route and contingency plans for if they hit any road blocks. He also began mentally listing off the medical equipment needed to rehydrate their fallen comrade once they returned to the ship. It was almost comforting to simply allow the training Batman had drummed into him to take over. This was what he had prepared for and Robin was more than willing to use it and help his friends.

 **Always keep a cool head and analyze your situation.**

 _Thanks Bruce_ , Robin thought with a smile as he recalled his mentor's teachings. He took one last look along Route A, his new designation for their main route, and was stashing his binoculars back in his belt when Kid Flash reappeared beside him. The older boy was bent over and panting- not good signs, Robin noted- but when he looked up he had a grin on his face, his arms laidened with the desired materials.

"Got everything on the shopping list," Wally said, his grin widening. Robin smiled back. The two rejoined Artemis and their unconscious leader.

"So Rob how you planning to bind those together?" Wally asked, waving his hand at the stretcher Robin and Artemis were quickly laying out.

"With this," Robin said, magically producing a needle, thread and rope from thin air.

"Um where did that come from?" Wally/Artemis asked, giving the small boy a once over, as though hoping to find a magic space rift to finally explain how he was able to do that.

"Utility belt; never leave home without it," Robin smirked as he bent over to begin stitching the tan canvas to the branch supports.

"Why on earth would you have a needle and thread in your _crime fighting_ utility belt?" Wally exclaimed.

Robin paused to look up at him and Wally could feel his isn't-it-obvious look from behind the domino mask. Artemis grinned down at her work, always enjoying when anyone gave Kid Mouth that look. Copying the Boy Wonder, she brought out her own sewing supplies and moved to the branch opposite him to begin working.

"For first aid, duh," Robin said, returning to his work.

"Oh of coourse. For first aide," Wally mimicked sarcastically. Internally Wally cringed at how much sense that made and how well Robin was utilizing those tools. He did not want to contemplate how and why Robin was so good at stitching things together. Instead he stuck his tongue out at his friend's back.

"Saw that," Robin said, eyes never leaving his work.

"Saw what?" KF asked innocently.

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do-"

"Guys!" Artemis shouted, unable to take another second of their bickering. More than that though, she couldn't take how Robin could continue working so perfectly while doing it. "Focus," she reprimanded, glaring at the two though only one was looking back at her. Robin cackled lightly and Wally smiled.

Artemis was actually surprised when Wally just simply turned around to check on Kaldur rather than snark back at her. (He was just full of surprises today)

"Artemis," Robin said, snapping the blonde from her momentary shock. She looked over to the boy. "Focus?" he reminded with a lifted eyebrow that had her flushing.

"I know," she growled, blushing harder as she turned back to her own stitching.

Extra:

 _Later that day at Mount Justice._

Taking the note from its hiding place at her waist Artemis stared down at her message. She wasn't usually one to keep souvenirs, that was Wally's thing, but just this once she figured she'd try out the idea.

Giving the message a small smile Artemis placed it softly in her top drawer.

YOU CAN TRUST ROBIN AND KID MOUTH. THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS- A.C

~DM~

FYI about the BW13 on Robin's message: this stands for Boy Wonder and his age (13). The initials being the same as Bruce's is something I personally see Robin finding incredibly amusing, It just seems like a quirk he would notice and latch onto. Therefore it is likely something only he would write and thus trust.

Hope you all liked it! Favorite, follow but most of all please review! They feed my confidence and encourage me to post more fics

Thanks for reading!


End file.
